


happy fourth of july

by destielling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielling/pseuds/destielling
Summary: Bucky just wants to wish Captain America a happy birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> k so this is the first fic i've ever posted on here (obviously). If you want to leave me some feedback that would be great. I wrote this a while back and posted it on my blog, along with some fanart by my best friend COURTNEY who you should go follow. Also go follow me.  
> http://destielling.tumblr.com/post/146923498708/my-wayward-son-carry-on-when-two-canadians

O say can you see, by the dawn’s early light,

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight’s last gleaming,

This is what Steve Rogers wakes up to, at what he guesses is an insanely early hour in the morning. He doesn’t know if the music is extremely loud, or if it’s just the fact that he was abruptly woken by the national anthem, but he almost falls out of the bed. The bed, which is now covered in a star spangled duvet.

Steve scans his surroundings to figure out, where the fuck, that song is coming from, and immediately finds the culprit. Bucky Barnes. Bucky Barnes is standing at the foot of the bed, singing obnoxiously loud alongside the speakers.

“Bucky?” Steve asks, voice still rough from sleep. “Bucky, what the fuck are you doing?” And he should’ve known Bucky would do something over the top and ridiculous. He knew that when he told Bucky not to get him anything for his birthday, he would go ahead and put on a show instead. Sure Bucky didn’t buy him anything, but he still got Steve something. And what a gift this was.

Bucky is standing perfectly still, like a good little soldier. Also, like a good little soldier, his arm is up in salute. Salute for a Captain.

“Captain,” Bucky throws his arm back down, finishing the salute. “It’s the birthday of our great nation, America. And therefore, your birthday, Sir.” Steve tries his hardest to keep the laughter from escaping his mouth. And then he notices something.

Bucky is wearing boxers. Which isn’t a rare occurrence, really. Bucky quite often wears boxers to bed, sometimes he even wears no boxers at all to bed. But Steve wouldn’t let thoughts of a naked Bucky derail him.

The thing that does derail him, however, is what’s on the boxers. Or more importantly, whom. Much like the new duvet, the boxers are covered in blue, white, and red stars. And also, Steve’s face. Steve’s face is right on Bucky’s ass. Which Bucky shows in a little 180 turn. Why is Steve’s face on his boyfriends ass? Well, Captain Americas face, which is basically Steve’s face, plus a helmet and a clean shaven jaw. This has to be a joke.

“Is my face on your ass?” Steve asks, because it’s an obvious question. Along with many other questions he could be asking. Like, why is my face on your ass? Where did you get those? Should this be sexy? Because it’s half weird and half sexy and Steve really doesn’t know how he should feel about that.

“Sir, a picture of your face is on my ass.” Bucky says, voice still in soldier mode. “But your actual face is not.” He waggles his eyebrows, breaking the soldier exterior for a brief moment. “Yet anyways. Sir.”

“Bucky. It’s,” Steve reaches over to read the clock, which proves him right. Really fucking early. “Six o’clock in the damn morning. Couldn’t this performance have waited another two hours at least?” Which just makes Bucky shake his head as if to say, absolutely not.

“No, Sir. This was of the utmost importance, it could not be delayed.” And the song was ending, thank God. Though something in Steve’s brain said it would no doubt be playing on repeat. Probably until he convinces Bucky to turn it off.

“Is there anyway I can get you to stop playing our great country’s national anthem?” Steve asks, finally managing to sit up, rubbing the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

“Well, Captain. I could certainly think of a few things.” Bucky says, and he leans over putting his arms on the edge of the bed. God this should be embarrassing. Steve should be beet red, hiding under the covers, covering his ears because this is all so ridiculous. But really, at the moment Steve wants nothing more than to meet Bucky halfway and distract him in other, much less embarrassing ways. Maybe Steve can play the part for a little while.

“I think you should act on these thoughts, Soldier.” Steve says, shifting forward. And just as quickly as they were a bed apart, Steve’s mouth is now inches away from Bucky’s and Steve revels in the way Bucky’s breath hitches.

“Well, I guess I have to. After all, you’re my superior officer.” Bucky breathes, closing the remaining space between them to press his lips to Steve’s. Which is perfect, and soft and slow, and could quite easily escalate to something fast and messy with a lot less clothes. And Steve is definitely not opposed to the thought.

Bucky is pressing Steve back into the star spangled pillows, and they’re breathing each other in and it’s already a perfect birthday. Except for one thing.

“Hold on- wait, wait.” Steve mutters, because there’s a pressing issue here. Bucky isn’t listening, proceeding to reach for Steve’s boxers.

“Don’t wanna,” Bucky whines, which makes Steve chuckle, because strong soldier just went right down to horny boyfriend in about two seconds.

“I just gotta do this one thing.” Steve says and then he’s turning the tables as he reaches for Bucky’s boxers. Bucky’s extremely ridiculous, too much national pride, boxers.

“Wasn’t that what I was doing?” Bucky says, quirking an eyebrow. Steve just slides them off Bucky’s hips and down his legs. Then he throws them as far as they’ll possibly go. Which he hopes is far.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t do that with me staring right back.” Steve says, and Bucky lets out a loud, beautiful, wholehearted laugh.

“He’s on my ass, so technically he’s not staring at you.” Bucky says as he quirks an eyebrow. Steve lets out a filthy smirk.

“Well, not yet. But with what I have planned, he would definitely be staring back at me. Quite soon, actually.” And Bucky is laughing again, which still makes Steve’s head light and dizzy.

“Happy birthday, Grandpa.” Bucky says. Steve interlocks his fingers into Bucky’s hair and brings him back down on Steve’s chest.

“Shut up, jerk. Besides, you’re older than me.” And Bucky presses his lips to Steve’s again which is always an effective way to shut him up.

“Punk. I guess we’re both old grumps then.” Bucky says and Steve just strokes his hands down Bucky’s back, feeling the weathered skin on his fingertips.

“Guess that means I’m too old to go looking for a young hot stud then.” Steve jokes, and Bucky kisses his cheek, his forehead, his other cheek and remains just out of reach from his mouth.

“Hm.” Bucky hums. “I suppose you’re stuck with me then.” And Steve chest fills with so much warmth that he can’t help but close the distance and kiss every single inch of Bucky’s face.

“I suppose I am.”

Really, Steve wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
